User talk:I amAlice02
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 7: Our First Night Together (Lemon alert!)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sakurablossomsinspring432 Welcome Hi!!! I am HootyHollyStrawberry!!!! I am also new here!!!! I am 11. I live in Singapore. I was born on the 23 of March. Feel free to edit the wikia anytime!!!!! Hope you have a great time!!!!! Hello Alice! Hello Alice! Actually I am planning to edit the book articles as I have all the CS books. Do add a headline in your message everytime you leave a message on my talk page. In case you don't know where to add a headline, there is a box titled "Subject/headline" on the right hand side. You like Chapter 7 of my fanfiction? Other than this chapter, which chapters are your favorite? Do write a reason why you like the chapter(s) next time you leave a message on my talk page (This is optional, I won't push you or what). --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 10:19, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks Alice! I'll try my best! And congratulations for the results that u received, buddy!! Yahiko Ryukai Yahiko Ryukai 14:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks Alice! I'll try my best! And congratulations for the results that u received, buddy!! Yahiko Ryukai (Yahiko Ryukai 14:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC)) Hello Alice! Actually, I took SPM last year and now I am in uni. Btw, I got 2A, 3B and 3C in SPM. I fail in Chemistry and Add Maths... Actually, you can choose to drop Add Maths in SPM. --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 14:59, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:CS Books Hello Alice, I am not sure whether I can help you or not. Cuz I live in Singapore not Malaysia. But I normally buy CS books in popular books stores or this Japanese store called Kinokuniya. I do not think convenience stores like 7-Eleven sell books, but I believe they sell trading cards like the CS Career Card game. Maybe the Popular Book store(s) you went to are then currently out of stock of CS books, so you might have to wait for a few days or weeks to actually see them in stock again. I mostly bought the English Version of the CS books. But I did also bought he Mandarin version of Book 27 (Athletic Ace) and Book 28 (The Hero's Quest, regret buying it cuz the story is boring) since I am quite impatient in waiting for the release of the English translated version, as it take 1 month or more for 1 volume to be fully translated and published. (In case you do not know, the original language of CS is Mandarin, not English). One note:''Can you please leave a heading (''source mode: '' ) whenever you leave a message in any users'talk pages? This is because we can get to quickly understand the main purpose of your message by reading the heading, no matter how minor your problem is. I hope all that's written above helps. And sorry for such a long and lengthy message. :D --[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 08:41, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hello AB Oh I am 14-years-old, yeah...a lot of people both online,and in reality said I am a mature person.����. Back in your previous message, you said you have a lot of questions to ask me. What are they? As long as they are relevant ones then I would be glad to answer.������ Aphrodite Belleza--[[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:38, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Real Admin The so-called "real" admins of CS wikia are me and User:Sakurablossomsinspring432. You thought there are admins that are fake? There used to be two other admins on the wiki before me and Sakura joined. First is User:Pastel CY and User:MorikoChan. But Pastel CY is quite inactive and MorikoChan is COMPLETELY inactive on the wiki ever since last year November. You can visit this article to know more about the Wiki Admins:Candy Series Wiki: Administrators. Why do you ask tho? Do you have the intention to become one? If so, I'm sorry, cuz the maximum no. of admins is 2. You need to wait until one of us become inactive or so to receive administration. Your English is quite okay, I am not offended or anything. (: Aphrodite Belleza--[[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:24, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Sorry Again It is okay. BTW, in case my previous message had not fulfilled your curiosity, the founder of the wiki is User:Pastel CY. --[[User:T0317288g| '''Aphrodite Belleza' ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:21, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hello Yeah, I've saw this a few days back (I follow them on Facebook). For some reasons, I am not hype for this book to be published. :P You are gonna hate me or whatever for saying this (I advice u to keep your cool since u r an Emilia fan). But I really hate the fact that this 31st book focus on Emilia and not those that truly deserved more screen time and development like Mikael, Steve, Irwin and Julian. She already has her own solo book just 4 books ago and I think the writers should focus more on those characters that they did not really write much about compared to someone like Emilia (And Corey maybe, since these two share a solo book together). Yeah, she's the main character and all, but I think she just received too much screen time. I hope you are not angry at all that I'd said above. They are just my honest opinion. :D --[[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 12:05, July 15, 2017 (UTC) About the upcoming CS book You said in my talk page that you want to know the names of the characters in CS? Are you talking about the Chinese names of the members of Candy JEM? If so, Joni's Chinese name is 正男 (Zheng Nan), Mia is 小宣 (Xiao Xuan) and Emilia is 佳佳 (Jia Jia). Yes! I'm really excited about the upcoming CS book! Actually, I read from the FB of Prince Series that the new book will focus on Emilia and possibly, her dad too. --Sakurablossomsinspring432 (talk) 13:02, July 15, 2017 (UTC)